


【授翻】踏破焰火(Through the Fire and Flames)

by Crystalization



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Development, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Ender Dragon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, High Fantasy, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, M/M, Plot, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalization/pseuds/Crystalization
Summary: 忘卻前世記憶的Dream作為終界龍重獲新生。他與被派來協助自己適應新生活的終界使者成為好友，並攜手脫逃來到主世界。兩人偶遇了古怪的三人組；初見時產生誤會，但在機遇與巧合的幫助之下，他們最終組成小隊，一同踏上遍跡全球的冒險旅途。旅途開始不久，他們便有了許多衝突，他們必須學會與彼此磨合。不過，其中二人卻磨合得有點太好了……CP：Dreamnotfound但前幾章Dream主要和Ranboo一起行動喔！一大堆youtuber都有出場，我怕有些其實是我不認識的，所以人名就不多加翻譯。
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Fire and Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532451) by [hollowsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowsong/pseuds/hollowsong). 



> 此為授權翻譯，原作者：hollowsong on AO3，點擊Notes上的作品標題進入原作！  
> 我同時也會將翻譯放上lofter。(@[L1]Crystalization)  
> 這篇屬於慢熱型，情節精采，目前作者每週一準時更新。  
> 總之，enjoy。

他還記得自己第一次睜眼時的感覺。

他很困惑，被自己長而漆黑的四肢嚇得不輕。他記得那股來自靈魂深處的不協調感，彷若他的形體完全不一樣了，他原本並不是這樣的存在。但他同時對於自己本該是什麼樣子毫無頭緒。

他當時驚惶失措的東張西望，被滲進皮膚、乃至骨幹深處的冷冽逼得不斷顫抖——他真的有骨頭嗎？他甚至不確定自己有沒有 **皮膚** ？ **他到底是什麼？** 他只能持續思索。

深邃的虛空與他身下所壓著的、醜兮兮的褐色石頭都不能解答他的疑惑。

但，他面前那如墨一般漆黑的、巨大的、覆著鱗片的生物可以。他還能記起那雙紫晶般的眼瞳當時要更有溫度。對方開口回應了他。

_「你好，Dream，」_ 他說道， _「歡迎來到終界（The End）。我是終界龍（The Ender Dragon）。你現在一定非常困惑吧，我會嘗試讓你更好的理解現在的情況，來——」_ 終界龍示意他站起來。

Dream像隻剛出生的小鹿似的 **（話說「鹿」是什麼來著？）** ，勉強以不斷發抖的四肢將自己從地面上撐起，終界龍則讓Dream靠在那條布滿鱗片的腿上，讓他能夠站得穩些。巨龍指向周圍的地表，好多與自己相似的存在映入Dream的眼簾：高而瘦長、有著奇妙比例的生物，多數的眼睛都是紫色的，就像與他對話的終界龍那樣。

_「你瞧，Dream，雖然我做為龍，擁有比任何物種都要悠遠的壽命，」_ 他能記起當時對方的聲音裡是如何充滿榮耀。 _「但我的時間已然走到盡頭。我需要一名人選頂替這個位子，如此一來我才能安心地與祖靈同去。」_ 巨龍的翅膀直指深不見底的駭人漆黑。Dream光是向那裏望一眼都覺得噁心。 _「於是我選擇了你，來作為我的後繼者。雖然你不記得了，但你在被我轉變為眷屬之前，著實打出了一場精采萬分的戰鬥。」_

終界龍說道，驕傲地宣告了自己便是將Dream殺害的兇手，他幾乎要因此潰敗在那種病態的噁心與反胃感中。

_「很不幸地，你當時將我大幅削弱，因此我還需要一些時日恢復力量，才能將你完全轉化為龍。不過與此同時，我會派一個終界使者（Enderman）帶你熟悉環境，為你解答其他疑惑。」_

語畢，巨龍舒展翅膀，不過輕輕一拍便把Dream搧倒在地，向四周的其中一個黑曜石柱頂端飛去，並蜷縮於頂端之上。

他依然如剛清醒時那般困惑無比。

-

那位派來幫助Dream的終界使者名叫Ranboo，他細心地向Dream解釋，他從前是一種叫做人類的東西，與他們來自不同的領域：那裡名叫主世界（Overworld），而Ranboo則是在終界誕生成長的終界使者。作為終界土生土長的存在，他能夠自由來去不同領域，但Dream被伺服器（Proxy）削弱了權限，無法實現領域間的轉移。

Ranboo說人類有時會從主世界來到這裡，想要殺害終界使者們和終界龍，而終界龍是他們所有人的保護傘。聽到這番話，Dream忽然充滿難以忍受的罪惡感，詢問Ranboo自己是否有傷到任何人。

對方壓低聲音，彷彿是在透露一些不該告訴他的訊息。

_「你差點就殺死了終界龍，你是第一個能把他逼入絕境的人類。這也是為什麼終界龍對你非常上心，甚至願意選擇你成為他的後繼。」_

Ranboo接著和他講述了終界城（End City）的存在，並和Dream許下承諾，會找一天帶他去看看。

這位年輕的終界使者是個很好的玩伴，他們趁終界龍休息時一同玩了名叫鬼抓人的遊戲，Ranboo說那是他從人類幼童那邊學來的。他也手把手地教導Dream瞬間移動的技巧，Ranboo在這方面有著特別強烈的堅持，並表示就算學不會長距離移動、但只要能學會幾個方塊遠的短距離移動，就足以向所有人證明Dream已經是終界的一份子了。Dream願意做任何事來換取其他終界使者的認可，只要能讓他們在看到自己時不那麼排斥、或是用那種可怕的眼神盯著他看就好。

-

他所不記得的是終界龍將自己完全轉化為龍的過程。Ranboo說把這件事忘光可能會比較好，據說他淒厲的哀嚎一路傳到了幾百哩外的一座終界城。

Dream只知道當時終界龍把他帶到其中一個黑曜石柱上，將他與頂端的終界水晶（End crystal）綁定後，下一幕他能夠回想的便是自己黑色的皮膚已經被散發虹彩光芒的鱗片取代，肩岬骨的位置則多出了兩片龍翅。

年長的龍命令Dream必須在柱頂住上一段時間不能離開，派Ranboo帶歌萊果（chorus fruits，陸譯紫頌果）跟其他生活必需品給他使用，以待兩條龍完全恢復他們應有的力量。

在這段期間內，Ranboo和他說了很多有關主世界的故事。他說那裡十分漂亮，多彩而溫暖；他向Dream訴說關於人類的一切訊息，他們是如何生活在溫暖的房子裡，每日一同嘻笑、歌唱、舞蹈；他向Dream訴說溪流、大海、湖水、與荷塘，它們是如何美麗而又致命；他向Dream訴說森林的壯闊。

Dream掩飾了自己聽到那些話語時，心中無法忽視的懷念與喜悅。他同時還將那股無法控制的、想要親眼看看主世界的衝動壓抑在了心底。

Ranboo跟其他終界使者有很大的區別。其他人的眼睛都是紫色的，就像終界龍一般，Ranboo卻有著紅綠異色瞳，他說他生來如此。同時，比起完全漆黑的皮膚，他有半身的色澤更淺一些，比起黑更應該說是灰色。

當Dream和終界龍都完全恢復後，年長的龍立刻開始教導Dream做為龍族的基礎知識，而飛行技巧便是第一要務。飛行非常困難，他直接從柱頂砸向地面的次數多到兩隻爪子都數不過來，時常因此傷著無辜的終界使者，最終他們只好把其他終界使者都趕到空島的邊緣再開始練習，以防憾事發生。

雖然過程艱苦，Dream最終還是學會了。從那一瞬間、他嚐到飛行的暢快開始，就再也不想停止翱翔。他甚至無師自通許多飛行特技，什麼樣的翻滾、旋轉、重直俯衝組合技都難不倒他，但終界龍並不樂見這樣的行為。他總是要Dream停止那些「幼稚的愚行」，好在終界使者們面前樹立高度與領導形象。

Dream對此完全是左耳進右耳出。他是條龍耶！不管他的形象與人格到底幼不幼稚，他們都該服從自己才是。所以他依然故我，時常與Ranboo偷溜出去練習那些飛行特技。

在他們倆彼此確信Dream的飛行技巧足夠成熟後，這哥倆好便跑去向終界龍詢問拜訪終界城的事情。

Dream從沒見過年長的龍如此憤怒的模樣。

沉沉的煙從鼻孔竄出、飄入虛空，瞳孔縮得尖細而駭人，可怖的尖牙從縫隙中惡毒的探頭，年長的龍在盛怒之中大聲咆嘯。

終界龍下達處分，將Ranboo流放到主世界長達一年的時間。

在那一年間，Dream被禁止離開年長的龍身邊，但他還是在對方熟睡期間成功偷跑過幾次，去向其他終界使者詢問Ranboo的近況，又是否有在主世界見到他。但他們很少碰見Ranboo。

終界龍則抓緊時間教導Dream，像是如何轉化為外表正常的終界使者、正確的飛行姿勢與構成、對人類專用的戰鬥技巧、如何使用終界水晶的力量治癒自己等。

他還從終界龍身上學會了如何去恨，與如何隱忍。

噢，不，對方並未刻意傳授這些。年長的龍無意如此，但Dream知道自己恨著對方。Ranboo可是他唯一的朋友，而那條龍就這樣蠻橫地把他流放。Dream下定決心，一旦與Ranboo團圓的那天到來，必定要抓緊每一絲能夠離開這個鬼地方的機會。

-

那一年雖是如此漫長，但總會到頭。

Ranboo終於回到終界。Dream壓抑下見到對方的那些歡喜、雀躍、與那份憤恨，僅僅用終界龍所教的、正式且生疏的招呼向Ranboo致意。光是這麼做，就讓他的靈魂翻騰著無盡的痛苦。

當Dream看見Ranboo的表情因為他冷漠的反應、而轉為疑惑與受傷時，他的心也跟著碎了。但Dream這次學乖了，他不會再無謀的展露出自己的真意與策略，只能希望當逃脫的機會來臨時，Ranboo能原諒他。

關於這部分，且聽他娓娓道來。年長的終界龍其實在這一年間帶Dream去過終界城，也允許讓他自個兒四處晃晃，他在城市的半空發現一道奇妙的菱形，幾乎像是空間被憑空撕開的模樣。到處詢問之後，一些熱心的終界使者告訴他那是能夠通往主世界的傳送門，僅有部分終界城配有這樣的通道。

他已經計畫好一切，只要確保Ranboo這段時間內能夠一直待在他的附近方便逃脫，剩下的，就待機會來臨。

幸運的是，終界龍似乎也希望Ranboo能待在Dream的身邊，因為前者禁止了Ranboo離開這座空島。

他潛伏數月，等待完美時機到來。

而那一刻終於來臨。

-

一群人類來到終界，想要獵殺終界龍，Dream被指示去石柱頂端躲藏，若遭遇任何人類就直接飛走逃跑。他裝作服從的樣子，飛上他的終界水晶所在的柱頂，仔細觀察著地面。

底下總共有五個人類。他們好小，比任何他見過的終界使者都要嬌小。他們五顏六色，有著不同深淺的溫暖膚色，還有各不相同的服裝打扮，紅的、綠的、藍的、棕的，真的非常漂亮，Dream忍不住讚嘆。但他或許盯著那些人類太久了點。

他的思緒被重新燃起的、那股想要探索主世界的熱情所填滿，卻被終界龍狠狠砸往地面的一記尾擊給打斷。伴隨巨大的衝擊，地面陷落成溝，無數碎石在場中飛舞。

Dream回過神，視線迅速掃過地面，尋找Ranboo的身影，花了點時間才從一片終界使者的汪洋中定位出Ranboo的所在。Dream深吸一口氣，做足心理準備，閉上雙眼準備轉化為終界使者的型態，避免引來視線。

他的雙翅折疊，溶入他的背脊，鱗片如潮水般退去，使底下烏黑的皮膚久違地接觸到終界乾冷的空氣。他現在身型小巧多了，不過也並不是說他的龍型原本就長得有多大隻就是了。

他暗暗拉起一個微笑，轉眼間便傳送到Ranboo附近的地面。他抓住Ranboo的手臂，趁對方能開口之前，Dream就帶著他再次傳送到空島的邊緣。他希望自己確實移動到了終界龍當初帶他去終界城的那個方向。

_「Dream？你怎麼會在這裡？你應該待在石柱上面！」_

Dream咧嘴一笑： _「我們要離開這裡了，Ranboo，現在正是大好時機，在路上我會解釋的，現在就信我一次，行嗎？」_

Ranboo遲疑了，但還是點頭答應。Dream頓時感到有些尷尬，同樣點了頭做為回應，接著便轉為龍的型態。轉化為龍形總是伴隨劇痛，但他也無法對此進行什麼改善。

他招招手，讓Ranboo爬到他的背上，就像他們以前偷溜去練習飛行技巧的時候一樣。確定背上的終界使者已經抓緊，Dream就立刻躍下邊緣，一路俯衝至空島遙遠的下方、也正好控制在致命虛空的邊緣之上。

倘若他飛得稍微低一些，就會被吸進虛空，萬劫不復；而若飛得再高一些，終界龍肯定會察覺他的動向，他不敢想像這次如果被發現了，終界龍會對Ranboo下什麼樣的毒手。

這情況有種奇異的熟悉感。會是他做為人類曾經經歷過類似情況，或著他曾聽過相像的故事嗎？

飛行期間，Dream向Ranboo交代了一切：那份與他攜手逃離終界，去到主世界的計畫。他告訴他終界城有連結主世界的傳送門，也為先前冷漠的態度道歉。最終他向Ranboo承諾，他會保護Ranboo，在遠離終界的地方一起展開新的生活。

Ranboo一直沒有開口，只是偶爾發出哼聲回應，讓他知道自己有在聽。Dream為了不讓這段飛行進入難以忍受的靜默，一直滔滔不絕地說著。

不知道什麼時候開始，痛楚逐漸被麻木取代。肌肉全都痛到再無感覺，轉為一陣不適的麻痺感。

簡單來說，Dream的翅膀很痛，像火燒似的疼，但他沒有停下飛行。他幾小時前才答應了要保護Ranboo、和他一起安然無恙的活下去，可不能這麼快就打破承諾。

不曉得人類與終界龍的戰鬥是否已經結束，而後者是否發現了他與Ranboo不在的事實呢？

他的思緒被進入視線的一座空島所打斷，確實是曾經去過的終界城。他心中的大石終於放下，翅膀不再感到痛楚，他帶著Ranboo飛得更高，四處搜尋傳送門的蹤跡。

看見傳送門時Dream差點就要哭出來了，他瞬間加速飛向傳送門。他從來沒有那麼快過、他大叫著要Ranboo當心——語音未落，他們一頭撞進傳送門中——

-

Dream一下驚醒，頭迅速彈起，開始觀察四周。

這個地方很奇怪，很不一樣。無法形容的舒適感滲進鱗片之間，他有些遲疑地展開一邊的翅膀，沐浴著那美妙的溫度。

然後他抬起頭望向天空。

帶點粉藍的，慵懶的白色蓬鬆物體點綴亮藍色的天際，而一個幾乎要亮瞎他的物體就高掛其中。光是看著那個東西就讓他的眼睛受不了的堆起淚水。

「那是太陽，Dream。」他聽見一道細小的聲音說道。

他有些警戒地撇向自己的身側。是他唯一的摯友，宛如親弟弟般的家人，Ranboo，就靠在他的身上，輕輕地微笑，回望著Dream。「它讓主世界保持溫暖和明亮，但別盯著太久，你會受傷的。」

Dream點點頭，啞然失聲。他接著興奮地東張西望，有好多他從沒見過的顏色！地面好溫暖、好軟，一點也不像終界那些又硬又冷的石地板和黑曜石，這簡直就是他觸碰過最最柔軟、舒適的東西了。他看著黃黑相間的小東西嗡嗡叫著從他們身旁飛過，他的下巴簡直要掉下來了——那些小東西為什麼可以漂浮？為什麼他沒有跟著一起飄起來呢？

黑黃相間的小球停在某種植物上面。那些植物也充滿了色彩，粉色、紅色、紫色、藍色。超級漂亮。他猶豫一會兒，站起身來，慢慢接近黑黃相間的生物。其中一隻轉向他，用那雙巨大的黑色圓眼盯著他看。Dream笑了。

他把視線從那些生物身上挪開，不打算繼續打擾牠們。他將翅膀完全舒展開來，闔上雙眼，微微抬頭向著陽光，將自己浸入那股陌生的暖意。

Dream想在這裡待 **一輩子。** 就在陽光底下，感受平和與寧靜，並且第一次——感覺終於找到 **歸屬** 。

「我們永遠都別回去了。」Dream說道。

Ranboo應聲同意。Dream能夠感覺到Ranboo在他旁邊坐了下來，一同享受陽光帶來的溫暖。

Dream便是在此時悄悄下定決心，誓言學習一切有關主世界與生命的事物，去探索世界的每個角落。

喔，願他到達世界最遙遠的盡頭。

喔，願他遇見世界最有趣的人們。

喔，願他寫下世界最濃墨重彩的歷史——


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者表示本章比較像是序章part2，但那樣序會太長，就拆成第一章了。各位客倌慢慢看哈。

Dream和Ranboo踏上探索世界的旅程已有兩年時間。主世界是一個很美麗的地方，鮮豔繽紛，他們遇上形形色色的人，看過各不相同的生活方式，有了好多不同的經歷……

但並不是說他們在旅途中沒有遇過任何困難，喔，差的可遠了。

他們在旅途的起點便學到了非常寶貴的一課。你看，原來人類對突然出現在村莊周圍的龍其實不太友善，在經過憤怒的村民圍剿、火攻、草叉攻擊之後，Dream試過以終界使者的型態進入村莊和小鎮，雖然不像他是龍形的時候收到 **那麼多** 的敵意，但人類顯然也不願意與終界使者進行任何交流。

有好一段時間，他和他的朋友落入了相當的窘境。他們想認識人類，畢竟人類才是主掌主世界的種族，人類或許能夠告訴他們有哪些地方值得拜訪啊！但人類一見到他們就通通嚇破了膽，在這種情況下與之攀談根本是不可能的任務。

他們漫無目的的找了好幾個月，試過無數互動方式，卻從來就沒有成功過。直到他們遇上了某個人——

-

Dream和Ranboo享受著夜間飛行，沁涼的風與夜空讓他們回想起在終界的日子。雖然他們倆一點也不想回到那裡， **絕不** ，但偶爾還是免不了鄉愁。

那天看起來一切正常。他們滑過一座人類村莊的上空（Dream整條龍其實跟夜色融合的蠻好的，所以就算飛過人類的居住地也不會引起太多注意），然後進入一座森林。他們翱翔著，不一會兒又進一步飛離茂密的森林，進入沼澤地形。Dream從來都沒見過沼澤，於是他掉頭回去，緩緩降低高度，想看得清楚些。

這絕對稱不上是個好看的生態域（biome）。沼澤中的水看上去汙濁且黏滑，地面濕滑泥濘，樹木不斷落葉，好像快要腐爛似的豎立在旁。但這裡也開著漂亮的鮮藍色小花。他謹慎地落在一片與周遭分離的空地之上，想好好看看那些花兒。

Ranboo為了避開水待在他的背上沒有下來，終界使者們若接觸到水可是會燒傷的。Dream很慶幸他的身上並沒有這樣的制約，上週他游過的珊瑚礁海洋生態域是他到目前為止見過最美麗的景觀，如果因為不能碰水而無法欣賞就太可惜了。

不像沼澤的其他部分，總是飄散著一股硫磺與腐敗的味道，小小的花兒散發著美妙的香氣，新鮮而甘甜。

他敏銳的知覺捕捉到了一聲若有似無的叫喊。四處張望，卻沒有發現任何像是聲源的東西，而Ranboo似乎也沒聽見。Dream猜想，可能是某種魚的聲音吧。（魚是會叫的，對吧？）

他正準備要起飛時，一聲淒厲的尖叫幾乎要擊穿耳膜，他就這樣拐了一下、跌入泥濘之中，搞得渾身鱗片都沾滿泥巴，怪不舒服的。Ranboo嚇得在Dream背上原地起跳，摔下來時差點把Dream肺裡所有的空氣都給撞掉了。儘管如此，年輕的龍很快站穩，視線掃過每一個角落，確認尖叫的來源。

遠處的陸地上有幾個黑影竄動，似乎並沒有發現他的存在，而是在彼此廝殺。奇怪了，他是知道人類有時會因為爭搶土地而發生戰鬥，但為什麼會是這一片土地呢？他有些遲疑地向那些黑影飛去。

拉近距離後，他才發現黑影之中只有一個是人類，一名年輕女性，黑髮，但有兩束金髮落在臉頰兩側，裝備著黑色的披風與鐵劍。其他的黑影則是殭屍。雖然女人的劍術相當了得，卻仍敵不過有著數量優勢的怪物們。

「如果我們出手幫她，她說不定會願意和我們談談？」Ranboo建議道。Dream吃驚地吸了口氣，對啊！搞不好會有效耶！他對Ranboo咧嘴一笑，接著便向下衝入戰場之中。

他一個擺尾就將殭屍全部掃開，華麗落地。女人一見到他就驚聲尖叫、向後摔得四腳朝天，其中一隻殭屍想利用這瞬間的破綻發起攻擊，卻只是被Dream反手搧進水中。Ranboo從他的背上一躍而下，Dream注意到他落地時的抽搐。對，地面是 **濕的** 。

Dream抵擋殭屍的同時，Ranboo帶著女人傳送離開。失去攻擊對象，殭屍們疑惑地環顧四周，根本是一盤散沙。Dream乎出口氣，僅一個吐息就把殭屍燒成烤腐肉串。

他抬頭張望，Ranboo與女人的身影不在視線範圍內，但他能 **聽見** 一聲吃痛的呼喊，而那並不是女人發出的聲音。一次振翅，他便升入幾百呎的高空，搜尋Ranboo與女人的所在。

他在樹頂上發現了他們，女人用劍尖指著Ranboo，後者此時已經倒地，捂著自己的身側。Dream的血液幾乎要因恐懼而凝結成塊，他俯衝而下，用自己的身軀護住Ranboo，對女人大聲怒吼。她的眼中滿溢恐懼之情，但同時也含有別的情緒，驚訝，或許還有疑惑？

「你們二位是……朋友嗎？」她問道，Dream只覺得奇怪，這個人類竟然和他們說話了。大部分的人類都不認為他和Ranboo是能夠理解人智的存在。

Dream有那麼一下子僵住了，才點點頭表達肯定。女人訝異的倒抽口氣，吃驚地蓋住自己的嘴巴，鐵劍應聲落在他們佔據的樹葉上。

「喔我的天——你們 **有自我意識！** 」啊，所以她先前 **並不知道** 這件事。Dream幾乎要因此笑出聲來，這位小姐該不會有和怪物說話的習慣吧？

有那麼幾個心跳的時間完全無人說話，她只是觀察著他。

「所以……你能說話？」

「Yea……」Dream的聲音相當刺耳而粗啞。是的，他在這期間透過觀察城鎮的人類學會了英語。雖然他能好好理解人類的語言，可口說又是另一道難題。

「Wow，這也太——天啊，」女人讚嘆著，充滿了驚喜與好奇：「我不知道怪物能夠說話？你們全都能說話嗎？你的朋友至少也可以說話吧？怪物有自己獨立的語言嗎？你是怎麼學會英語的？」

Dream光是要聽清這些問題就被搞得有些頭暈目眩，他無助的望向女人，希望這目光可以幫助說明些什麼。

她眨眨眼，臉不好意思地紅了起來：「喔！抱歉，看樣子你可能也不是非常理解我們的語言……」她越說越小聲，死盯著地面，有那麼一分鐘全場的氣氛真的非常尷尬。

Ranboo重新起身，仍然捂著自己的身側。女人忽然瞪大了眼：「等等，既然你們擁有自我……你們倆剛才是刻意來搭救我的？」

Dream和Ranboo點點頭。見狀，女人變得非常沮喪。

「喔……而我還打傷了你……」女人的聲音小到幾乎聽不清了，羞愧得抬不起頭。Dream和Ranboo互看一眼，才又將視線移回女人身上。她確實是。女人忽然拍了下手，臉上拉出一個慚愧的笑容：「好吧，那我唯一能補償的方式就是幫你包扎了。跟我走，到我的小屋來，我幫你治療。」語畢，女人重新撿起鐵劍收回劍鞘，從樹頂滑了下去。

兩個終界人又往彼此投去一個眼神。

「嗯，我 **確實** 需要包扎一下……」

「也是……而且她感覺人滿好的。她甚至還跟我們 **說話** 了！」他興奮的和Ranboo說著悄悄話。Ranboo微微笑，爬上他的背脊，Dream從樹梢躍下，應聲落在女人的身旁，她雖然因此縮了縮身子，卻也笑了。

向小屋發進的過程中無人開口，只有女人低低的哼唱作為陪伴。Dream從來沒有在這麼近的距離聽過任何人哼歌，但他知道人類在感到無聊或想找事做的時候就會這樣。多麼可愛呀，Dream心想，真是充滿 **人類** 特性的舉動。

不久後，他們腳下的土地已經不像之前那麼泥濘，雖然踩起來依然沒有普通草地的那種踏實感，但還是比在泥地中前進要好上許多。數分鐘後，一座石造小屋便進入一行人的視線。

屋外植有幾棵果樹，數根火把及提燈被掛在樹梢和樹幹上，點亮周遭。以鵝卵石和木材建成的小屋本身不是那麼大。Dream能看出來小屋是使用杉木材搭成的。屋側聳立著一柱煙囪，炊煙裊裊而上，魚和馬鈴薯的香氣撲鼻而來。他空空如也的胃對此發出抗議，才讓他記起自己從昨天就沒吃過了。

女人抬起頭來，顯然被他的咕嚕聲嚇得不輕，但很快就咯咯笑了出來：「我雖然不太確定小屋的存糧有沒有辦法餵飽一頭龍，但我們還是會想點辦法款待你的。」

「『我們』？」Dream有些憂慮的問道。

女人點頭回應：「對呀，我跟兩個手足住在一起，Eret跟Tubbo。」

有那麼一刻，他們陷入靜默，只是呆呆地看著彼此。Dream意識到他們真的就這麼站在小屋前發楞，他幾乎都開始神遊，女人才倒抽一口涼氣：「噢！天啊，我在想什麼啊？」她的笑容裡帶著無盡的窘迫：「我叫做Niki！那你們倆……有名字嗎？」她有些遲疑。

「其實，有的！我叫做Ranboo，他是我的朋友，Dream。」

他差點就忘了Ranboo確實能說一口流利的英語。他猜對方是趁著被放逐的那年學起來的吧。

Niki滿意的點頭笑道：「真是好名字！Ranboo跟Dream，」她細細地品味著他們的名字。忽然間，她的視線開始在Dream與小屋之間來回：「我不認為你有辦法進到屋裡……你介意待在外面嗎？」

Dream抬了抬肩，Ranboo立即意會到他的想法，從他的背上跳下。

他深吸口氣，放鬆四肢。龍翅融化、流入他的背後，鱗片逐漸從表皮退去。他轉化成了終界使者型態。

Niki這次看上去不只是訝異，甚至有點畏懼的樣子，不過Dream不會怪她。就連Ranboo也覺得他的變身過程會給人某種無以名狀的不安。「好、好，嗯，呃……你現在應該能進屋了。」她有些嚇傻的對自己反覆點頭，再次邁步向小屋的方向前進。

Dream和Ranboo跟在她的身後，看著她打開家門。屋內要比外頭更加溫暖，食物烹飪的香氣也變得更加濃烈，簡直讓Dream有 **置身天堂** 的錯覺。確實是烤魚跟馬鈴薯的味道，但他現在甚至還能嗅到作為配菜的胡蘿蔔和調味用的香草、砂糖炙烤過的芬芳—— **老天爺啊** ，聞起來太贊了。

他接著注意到屋內的兩名人類，他們正坐在地毯上聊天打鬧。兩人有著相似的棕色頭髮，但其他部分卻非常不同。兩隻角在較矮的那個人類髮中顯得相當突出，長相上年紀較輕且溫和；較高的那個，其雙目完全呈現白色，總體看上去較為成熟。兩人隨著門扉開啟的聲音一同望了過來。

高個立刻拔出鐵劍——附魔鐵劍——向前突進：「Niki！妳後方有兩隻終界使者！」

Ranboo跳到Dream的背後，進入防禦架式。Niki舉起雙手：「Eret！沒事的！他們是我的朋友！」

男人止住腳步，看上去有些混亂。

Ranboo清清喉嚨，「Uh… Yea… 我們不是來這裡找碴的。」

高個—— **Eret** 瞪大雙眼，視線在Niki和他倆之間游移，其中帶著一種Dream無法很好地去形容的情緒。整個空間此刻都快被他們彼此間的疑惑、警戒、與恐懼塞滿。

「Niki，我知道妳跟誰都處得來，但真的， **誰** 都行啊？」年輕的人類說道，依然沒從地毯上離開。空氣中的緊繃隨著忍俊不禁的Niki跟Eret放聲大笑而消失殆盡。她隨即示意要兩位終界人和她一同進入屋內，兩人遲疑的跟上。

Dream始終沒有把警戒的視線從Eret身上挪開的意思，而對方也是一樣。

「Tubbo、Eret，這兩位是Dream跟Ranboo。他們在我被殭屍攻擊的時候伸出了援手，Ranboo他……受了點傷，所以我才把他們帶回來治療。」Niki向弟弟們解釋道。

Tubbo，長角的那個，邁步朝他和Ranboo接近：「我都不知道終界使者能夠說話？」

「大部分的都不會，不過Dream跟我來到主世界已經有好幾個月了——」Ranboo順水推舟，將他們來到這裡的經過告訴Tubbo，與此同時，Dream四處觀察著屋內的擺設。

Eret和Tubbo兩人之前所坐的地毯上，散落著幾個橘色和黃色的軟墊，地毯本身看上去是那麼的舒適又柔軟；旁邊的牆內就鑲嵌著一座壁爐，Dream猜想，食物肯定就是在壁爐裡烹煮的。壁爐前方是一張矮桌，可能是他們三姊弟平時一起用餐的地方。

牆壁被漆成了暖心而美麗的淺綠色，Dream很早就已意識到綠色是他最喜歡的顏色。牆上有著許多漂亮的畫作與圖樣，顏料甚至精心妝點了攀爬牆面的藤蔓與葉片。房屋小小的角落則擺放著幾個書架，綴著好看的裝飾品讓書架不留空白。

空間內還有其他兩扇門，Dream覺得那應該是通往臥室的，他有觀察到人類不會直接睡在地板上，而是偏好睡在床上。

他的目光落回Eret身上，很快便發現對方其實穿的是洋裝。他笑了，她打扮得非常漂亮。嗯，比起洋裝，更應該說是兩件式的組合，她的上衣是非常漂亮的純白色燈籠袖襯衫，而裙子則帶有略暗的綠色色澤。

Eret有些尷尬地站在房屋中央，看著自己的手足時不時傾身回應Ranboo或主動找話聊的景象。Dream邁步向前，站定在她的身旁。Eret充滿懷疑的打量著他，Dream見狀只是舉起雙手表示投降。

對方嘆了口氣，終於挪開視線，不像剛才那麼緊張了。

當Niki幫Ranboo完成包扎，而Ranboo也講完他的 **「** **Dream** **與** **Ranboo** **的偉大歷險」** 之後，作為女主人的她招呼他倆在餐桌旁坐下。每個人都分到了烤魚和馬鈴薯。他們談天說地、一同嘻笑。

Dream忽然靜默下來，讓洋溢空間的幸福感將他包裹，用那樣的溫暖填滿自己的心。這……這樣感覺很好。

與人們共享餐食、說話、大笑……他是那麼的想和他人一同創造這樣的時光。他是那麼的想要朋友。

思及此處，他的心沉了下去。他很明白Niki、Tubbo、Eret這樣的人非常稀有；他們是兩位終界人長久以來碰上的第一個可交流對象。而話雖這麼說，那也只不過是因為他們碰巧幫助了Niki，才得到與對方展開對話的機會。就算不說救人的機會有多罕見，再次在事成之後進一步取得人類信任的可能，普通來說也幾近於零。

「Dream？」Eret的聲音將他拉回現實，他抬頭望向對方。「你一直皺著眉頭……怎麼了嗎？」

整桌子的人都關注著他。

他嘆道：「我們交不太到朋友。」

Dream勉強組織了一個英語句子，生疏地表達著自己的想法。Raboo也跟著嘆口氣，附和了他：「你們是第一個給我們機會進行對話的人類。我們無論多麼努力嘗試，都無法獲得人們的信賴。」

三個人類思忖著，餐桌陷入低迷的靜默。

「等一下下！」Tubbo大叫，興奮地起身，咧嘴笑道：「Okay，所以——你們都看得出來我有長角，而Eret的眼睛不太尋常，對吧？」

他的手在自己的頭與Eret之間比劃。兩個終界人都點了點頭，對於這個突然其來的話題感到有些疑惑。

「Well，這些特徵在人類中老實說算不上正常，但是！」他一手叉腰、一手向外揮去：「這位Niki呢，」他比向Niki，「正巧是個女巫，她能夠對我們使用幻象咒來隱藏那些特徵。所以 **我** 有個點子，」他看向Niki，「或許Niki也能在你們身上施放類似的魔法？」

所有人再度陷入沉默，但這次每個人的心中都堆滿希望。

「或許可以，」Niki終於開口。「但從身上抹去或是加上小小的細節，可比創造、維持整副人類幻象要容易多了。」她低聲哼著，思考著，望向Dream和Ranboo。「或許Eret能搭把手，我應該可以對某種道具施咒，讓你們能夠在配戴之後化為人形？但可能要花些時間……」她最後幾乎是在喃喃自語。

Dream和Ranboo驚喜地說：「聽起來太棒了！如果成功了，我們會一輩子感謝你們的！」Ranboo拉開燦爛的笑容，Dream在一旁點頭如搗蒜。

三個人類彼此相看，一同微笑起來：「Well，我們可是朋友啊！」

-

為了製作出那前所未有的魔法道具，Niki和Eret花費數月開發與製作，Dream以及Ranboo也盡力於生活上輔助他們。

兩位終界人總是在農園忙進忙出，還協助修復了房屋。經過Eret與Niki 的劍術指導，Dream甚至擔起了打獵和捕魚的工作。與此同時，他的英語口說進步神速，現在能說得和大家一樣流暢了。

最終，Niki和Eret成功了。

他們攜手打造出兩只手鐲，分別是綠色的以及黑白相間的模樣；Dream分到了綠色手鐲。

他戴起手鐲的那刻，魔法立即生效，將他轉化為有著暗金色頭髮和雀斑的男人；他大致上看著像個人了——魔法的效力卻還是差了那麼一丁點。一種不自然的亮綠流光在他的虹膜中躍動，與終界使者型態所呈現的雙眼別無二致。而臉上的雀斑間也夾雜著小小的黑色鱗片，他的長相與輪廓依然帶著怪物的味道。但至少是個 **好的開始** 。

Ranboo使用手鐲後的外表則相當正常。他是個有著一頭蓬鬆的棕髮的男孩，還有黃褐與棕色的異色瞳。

他跟Dream依舊有著一口利牙，身高如預期般鶴立雞群。但Ranboo的長相好歹還能說是個長相奇特的人類，Dream就沒辦法了。

俗話說，山不轉路轉。Tubbo某天給了他一個驚喜——是一張面具，一張純白的、畫著如孩童塗鴉般笑臉的面具。Dream心懷感激的收下。

他們的人類型態也附帶服裝，Dream的上衣是一件綠色連帽衫，還裝備了肩帶與腰帶方便攜帶武器跟其他物品，其他還有牛仔破褲與深褐色鋼趾靴，雙手則配備無指手套。他看起來酷斃了。加上面具之後，又為Dream增添了一股全新的 **神祕感** ，他愛死啦。

Ranboo身著白色襯衫，與Eret的那件頗為相似，但在上面添加了一條紅色領帶，下著則是黑色長褲與靴子。Tubbo手工做了一個可愛的小皇冠送給Ranboo，雖說上面並不含有真的金子或寶石，但那位終界使者知道對方仍然為此花了一筆不小的數目來湊足材料。

兩人加入他們的三位人類朋友，開始一同前往鄰近村莊。雖然Dream走到哪都會引起他人的注目禮，大部分的人並不會真的去質疑他為何要佩戴面具，而遇到被質疑的狀況時，Niki就會真誠地向其他人解釋：他的面具是掩蓋傷疤用的。人們都能表示諒解。

很快的，兩位變裝的終界使者就跟村裡的人交上朋友，他們喜歡上了這樣的生活。

他們總共與Niki、Tubbo、Eret生活了一年的時間。Dream最後還是按耐不住那股想要探索世界的欲望，三人都表示理解，也幫忙張羅了好些武器、鎧甲與旅費。

兩人許下會回來拜訪的承諾，踏上旅途。

他們有好長一段時間只是不停在外流浪，不過靠著三姊弟教導的生存技巧，他們在野外也不愁吃穿。但後來他們開始有些想念熱食與床鋪，時不時就會入住村莊與城鎮的旅館過夜。他們也開始承接一些稀奇古怪的工作或委託，走到哪接到哪。

承接工作讓他們得以從更多不同的角度探索主世界，也為他們帶來生活所需的錢財，畢竟食物與耗材都得花錢取得。大部分的時候，Dream都把多出來的錢用在武器上面，到處弄一把新的劍啊、匕首啊，那些東西對他有著致命的 **吸引力** ，就像是買紀念品一樣！每次都讓他花錢花得開心又爽快。

Ranboo曾經抱怨過那些所謂的紀念品占掉太多儲物空間，但Dream一點都沒有要改的意思。

他們逐漸闖出名氣，被大家看作是可靠又高效的「冒險者」，委託數量與報酬金額蒸蒸日上——這就是他們的夢想生活，雲遊四海、探索未知、想接什麼任務就接什麼任務。

他們有時會野營在森林中、在平原上、在任何他們想去的地方，一起大笑、高歌、談天，他們一路上形影不離，培養出高度的默契，在戰鬥時給他們帶來極大的優勢，也幫助兩人挺過許多難關。

他們倆並不常取下手鐲。Dream在踏上旅途後僅化過一次龍形，那次Ranboo和他遇上非常棘手的情況，要是再晚一步恐怕就無法脫險。

他不喜歡回想那一夜發生的事。

但基本上一切順利，他們快樂地探索著主世界，結識每一個遇上的人。Dream偶爾會有點想念三姊弟，但他還是更喜歡在外旅行的生活。不過他一定會再找時間拜訪他們的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家新年快樂，牛年行大運：D  
> 看完後也別忘記去給原作者一點支持與鼓勵喔！


	3. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章！故事正式展開！

Dream跟Ranboo正想方設法穿越一座特別濃密、恐怖的森林，仔細算算，此時他們已經在森林裡耗了長達兩星期的時間，每晚都只能在林中露營，能拿到手的食物與睡眠都非常沒有品質。不過他們知道，再過幾日就能到達前方的城市，Ochigac了。

可這座城市向來以高犯罪率聞名，從來就不建議外人貿然前往，因此很不幸的，就算他們成功進入城市，繼續在野外搭建營地過夜依然會是更好的選擇。

他們頭頂上稠密的樹葉幾乎使陽光無法到達地面，而少數能到達地表的陽光又是如此毒辣且炫目；整體昏暗的環境成了怪物的最佳躲藏地點，林中到處充斥著苦力怕、殭屍、骷髏弓箭手，Dream和Ranboo迫不得已只能轉換回終界使者型態來穿越森林，否則他們就要跟無數怪物展開永不停歇的死鬥了。

Dream很懷疑，真的有任何人類能夠穿越這座密林嗎？煩都煩死了吧？

他好想念開闊的天空，這座森林太讓人窒息了，就算Ranboo試著和他打鬧、說話來轉移注意，己方的地形劣勢卻還是讓他一直無法放鬆警戒，任何一聲草叢的響動都可能是骷髏弓箭手準備射擊的信號。即使自己理性上 **知道** 怪物不會把現在的他們視為敵對生物，但記憶中太多千鈞一髮的戰鬥經驗緊勒著他，一直消磨著他的心神。

當樹葉終於變得越來越稀薄、陽光再次灑落地表，Dream幾乎就要被喜悅之情給沖昏頭了，但Ranboo催促著他前進，於是二人重新振作、加緊腳步。

不久，他們終於穿出森林邊緣，一條石板路在眼前展開，似乎通往遠處看來像是村莊的建築群。那一定就是Ochigac了。兩人互看一眼，才發現彼此都還是終界使者型態，他們立刻戴上手鐲，絲滑地完成轉化。Dream在背包裡挖呀挖地翻出之前脫下的面具戴上。

他們沿著石板路向前行了一小段，選擇在半途拐入一旁的樺木林。

事實上，樺木林可是Dream最喜歡的森林生態域呢。樺木林跟其他森林都不一樣，特別的清新、明亮、開放！而且樺木林通常也生長著許多漂亮的花朵，花叢總是會吸引蜜蜂和——

他眨眨眼，重新把思緒聚焦回現實。Ranboo不知何時已經停下腳步，以詢問的眼神望了過來。Dream只是傻傻的看回去，Ranboo才向周遭比了比做為示意。

啊，他是在問要不要就在這片小空地建個營地來著。

這位置還挺不錯的，地面都是鮮綠、柔軟而平整的草地，鮮少有突出的石塊或土堆，高高矮矮的樺木環繞四周，頭頂的樹葉厚薄 **恰到好處** ，能讓他們享受足夠的光照、若下起雨來也可以幫忙遮蔽不少；附近還有玫瑰叢、罌粟花、蒲公英到處妝點大地，甚至有幾隻蜜蜂在遠處忙碌的作工。

Dream笑著點點頭，解下肩帶，上頭繫著的小包可裝著不少露營必需品。他掏出帳篷和睡袋開始架設，Ranboo也和他同步動作，之後便去收集小石子，搭起營火的基底。

差不多整理好營地之後，他們便回頭穿出森林，繼續沿著石板路朝Ochigac前進。

他們還是滿想一睹該座城鎮風情的，或許當地會有些好玩的委託可接啊！ _也或者可以弄到把帥氣的劍或匕首_ ，Dream想道。

城市很快便進入他們的視線。壯觀的石製城牆聳立，看來堅不可摧，將城市與森林劃分得一清二楚，唯一的入口是道鐵製城門，由兩名衛兵左右護法。

但走上前去，就可以發現兩個衛兵並沒有很認真在工作。他甚至都不知道衛兵在放人進城之前有沒有好好看過他們一眼。有 **這種** 守門人，也不難看出為何這座城市犯罪率如此之高。

進入城內，Dream忍不住四處張望。所有建築都相當高大，到處都是石磚高塔，洗衣繩高掛穿梭其中，數量不定的煙囪隨意地從建築側邊延伸而出。難道說一座塔裡一次會住著好幾戶人家嗎？即使是外觀比較一般的住屋，Dream也沒看見有哪間的高度低於三層樓。

而街道根本就是一團糟，不是說有很多垃圾亂扔的那種，而是民眾跟牲畜都隨意亂走、毫無秩序可言，不管是人還是馱獸基本上都視馬路為無物，把整個城市街道交通攪成了一鍋粥。

Dream朝Ranboo瞥了眼，對方回給他一個 **「太誇張了吧」** 的表情。Dream在面具底下翹起一邊嘴角，點點頭表達認同。他輕輕抓起Ranboo的手腕，帶著他穿越人群。就算沒有要在城裡過夜，如果能找到一間酒館打聽消息也是個不錯的開始。

他們花了不少功夫到處搜尋，當地民眾如預想中的非常不友善，讓簡單的問路也變得難上加難，但皇天不負苦心人，他們最終還是找到了一間酒館。

前腳剛踏進門內，Dream就差點要吐出來了。濃烈的酒精及鹽巴的氣味撲面而來，實在讓人受不了。Ranboo緊捏自己的鼻口，驚惶地向Dream看去。見狀，他嘆口氣，只能點點頭，重新關上半開的酒館大門，選擇離開那個地方。

Ranboo浮誇地喘了幾口大氣，被他逗樂的Dream笑得像個燒開的茶壺似的。Ranboo滿意地笑了笑：「我們不如去市集看看吧？我想補充點箭矢。」

「而我可以再多弄點匕首來。」Dream開心地回應。

Ranboo沒好氣地說道：「又是你跟你那些匕首……你甚至都不拿它們戰鬥！」

「只是還沒用上而已嘛！」他聳聳肩，手賤地戳了戳那位終界使者的鼻子，他們互相笑鬧著走向市集。

腳下的路面很快由粗糙的鵝卵石轉變為平滑的石磚路面，他們到達了市集所在的廣場。老實說這市集看上去還是挺不賴的。各式各樣的攤販與旅行商人四散於廣場之上。

Dream和Ranboo把每攤都逛過了一遍。有個商人是賣海產的，從鮭魚到魷魚應有盡有，Dream跟那商人買了點墨囊，把這玩意兒拿來往敵人臉上扔可是樂趣無窮。還有個人的攤位上盡是昂貴的布匹，觸感柔滑，顏色鮮豔，甚至有的還有印花呢！但Dream跟Ranboo都用不到這種布料，只好婉拒商人的推銷，幸好對方似乎也不放在心上。

兩位終界人途中路過一個貼滿懸賞海報的布告欄，他們瀏覽著佈告，有好多奇奇怪怪的人都在上面。懸賞豬的半獸人？天曉得世界上是不是真的有這麼一個種族！

他們沒有多做停留，繼續踏上血拚之路。Ranboo興致滿滿地檢視著攤位上某些看上去 **特別奇妙** 的箭矢，Dream趁機給了Ranboo一記肘擊，對方大叫一聲，差點被撞到隔壁攤去。

Dream笑得挺不起身子，Ranboo選擇也以肘擊來回敬。兩人就這麼來來回回扭來打去好一陣子，直到老闆不耐煩地出聲問他們到底要不要買東西才消停。Dream只是繼續竊笑，而Ranboo非常不好意思的挑了幾種毒箭後買單。

另一攤賣匕首的老闆娘人還挺好的，Dream一邊檢視著那些 **美到不行** 的刀刃，很快就跟對方聊了起來。

「我跟我朋友第一次來這座城市，有什麼推薦的地方嗎？」

老闆娘想了想：「我大舅子開了間酒吧，叫做『寂寞的蛇』，那兒的愛爾啤酒滿不錯的，旁邊的小朋友也可以吃點熱食。」

Ranboo和Dream忍俊不禁，不過他們沒有惡意。「寂寞的蛇？這名字也太有趣了吧……」他把玩著攤位上的匕首。看看這刀刃多 **閃亮** ！

「對呀，聽說是他小時候把寵物蛇搞丟了，才這麼命名的。」

匕首的護手雕琢得華麗而繁複，小巧的珠寶鑲嵌其上，握柄緊緊纏繞著觸感上好的綢緞，用起來極為稱手。

「我們會去看看的，然後這把匕首我們要了。」

把錢付清後，老闆娘抽空給他們指路之後，就回頭招呼其他客人去了。

Dream忽地汗毛倒豎。他四處張望，但周圍人潮洶湧，根本無法確認到底是誰在打量他。以防萬一，他重新繫緊面具。Ranboo注意到他的動作，有些擔心地望了他一眼，不過Dream僅聳聳肩作為回應。

「去寂寞的蛇看一看？」Ranboo問道，Dream拉開一個微笑。

「Yep！但你可不能喝酒。」

「我本來就沒要喝。」

-

寂寞的蛇風格相當典雅。位於市郊，緊鄰城牆。以酒館來說，這裡出奇的靜謐。

兩人推開酒館大門，迎面而來的是小而迷人的用餐區。雖然空間並不吵雜，卻並非空曠無人，吧台右手邊有幾個客人，角落有一桌四個人正在用餐。Dream和Ranboo邁步到吧台邊，一個比那位老闆娘要年長些的男人帶著商業性的笑容上前招呼。

「啊，兩位先生要點什麼？」對方向Dream和Ranboo遞上菜單，餓扁的兩人很快就有了想法。

「我們要兩份烤豬排佐馬鈴薯和胡蘿蔔，謝謝。」

老闆點點頭，快步走向Dream猜想應該是廚房門口的地方，往裡面吼了幾個數字。Ranboo接著便拉著他到用餐區坐下。

「你知道嗎，其實Ochigac也沒我一開始想得那麼糟。」Ranboo微微笑道。

Dream嗤笑一聲，「別烏雅嘴啦，Ranboo。」

年輕的終界使者翻了個白眼。「喔，拜託，反正也沒什麼狀況是我們沒法應付的吧？」Ranboo揶揄道，Dream僅輕輕地笑了幾聲當作肯定。

「這裡確實不像New Kory那麼漂亮就是了。」New Kory是離這裡非常非常遠的城鎮，那裏 **非常美麗** ，是最靠近Niki、Eret、Tubbo居住地的城鎮、再隔壁的鄰鎮。思及三姊弟的事情，他的心臟忽然狠狠抽了一下。他們在那之後過得還好嗎？他是不是該寫信回去？但他們要怎麼回信呢？

Dream沉默片刻。「你覺得三姊弟現在過得好不好呢？」

Ranboo皺起眉頭：「我認為他們應該會過得很好……真希望我們有辦法確認一下。」Ranboo以掌撐頭、嘆了口氣。Dream傷心地點點頭。

但老天並沒打算給他們太多難過的時間。酒館大門 **碰** 的一聲被一身全黑的男人踹開，他大步上前跳進吧台，粗暴地把老闆扔到一邊，拔開裝錢的儲物箱直接搶了三大袋現金。

老闆驚聲尖叫，倉皇失措、徒勞地想抓住搶匪，但搶匪迅速地跳出吧台，已經跑向大門準備逃之夭夭，還喃喃自語著什麼「保護稅」跟「趕走」之類的東西。

Ranboo看向Dream，後者則瞥都沒瞥向Ranboo就衝了出去。

幸運的是，外頭的街道沒什麼人，接近黃昏的時候人們通常都集中在市中心。不出幾秒Dream就看見了搶匪的身影，那男的就跑在街燈下，有夠蠢。Dream從腰帶上的小包摸出今天新買的匕首。他將匕首高舉過頭，行雲流水地將其扔出，動作熟練而精準。

搶匪跪地哀號，只見匕首亮晃晃的刀刃有大半都沒入了搶匪的肩膀。

_就跟平常一樣，_ Dream拉開一抹笑容，默默自誇。 _冷酷無情、效率滿分。_

他上前去徹底壓制搶匪，成功回收了對方搶來的錢跟自己的匕首。看見嶄新的匕首就這樣被弄髒，Dream的一張臉都皺起來了。

他注意到Ranboo就站在他身後，便回過身去。年輕的終界使者望著地上的搶匪，皺起眉頭。Dream突然笑了出來：「你這個烏鴉嘴。」

Ranboo百般無趣地打了他一下，轉身回酒館去了。Dream跟在後頭，暗自希望老闆會讓他們拿點小錢當作謝禮。

老闆就在門邊，對他們表達感激，並把錢收了回去，不過他說這餐他們不用付錢。

_有總比沒有好。_ Dream默默想道。

餐點的味道還行，他們吃過更好吃的（無人可以匹敵三姊弟的廚藝），但也不會是最糟的（Dream光想起他和Ranboo第一次下廚的產物就怕）。

他們用完餐後，和老闆道過晚安便離開酒館。他們一踏出酒館大門，在市集的那股視線就又冒出頭，Dream再次查看周遭。街道雖然沒什麼人，卻也相當昏暗，他目前看不到任何可疑人物的蹤影。

他們一邊走著，Dream一邊把手臂搭上Ranboo的肩，後者看起來有些疑惑，不過他稍微抬起面具，向對方露出一個要他放心的微笑。他們出了城，向早前搭好的營地發進。Dream還是無法擺脫那種有人在看的感覺。

進入森林，身後傳來樹枝折斷的聲響，Dream在此時確定了他們身後確實有人跟蹤。但他什麼也沒說，畢竟讓敵人自以為已經得手要有趣多了。他暗自笑著，仰頭吹起口哨，是一段Eret教會他的旋律。

他們回到營地，沒有被動過的痕跡，依舊是緊鄰彼此的兩個帳篷、還有搭到一半的營火。

「我去找點木柴回來。」Dream說完，頭也不回地走入林中。

他沒有走遠，一進入草叢他便轉過身來，提起他的劍，準備好展開戰鬥。Dream等待著，潛伏在陰影之中。

Ranboo在營地忙進忙出，確認他們的物品與裝備是否完整、有沒有丟失或不足的。

Dream沒有動作。周圍一直都很安靜，也沒有任何人影靠近Ranboo。他開始懷疑自己是不是搞錯了。

就在他正要放棄，走回營地時，兩道影子霎那間暴起、衝入營地，兩邊都在鐵甲下穿著全黑的裝束、連臉都遮得嚴實，較高的那個暴力地抓住並勒緊Ranboo，把武器抵在他的頸脖之上。Ranboo發出一聲驚叫，聽起來幾乎就要窒息，另一個較矮的劫匪開始搜尋Dream的身影。

Dream一秒沒有浪費、立刻衝進營地，兩個侵入者都發現了他，高個把Ranboo舉高，壓緊抵在男孩脖子上的匕首作為警告，而矮個將劍對準了Dream。

「再敢靠近一步我們就殺了你朋友。」對方冷冷說道。

Dream的步伐踉蹌，心如亂麻，腦袋全力運作尋找出路。他不該這麼做、他不該讓這種事情發生的、他害Ranboo出事了——

等一下。

Dream可是條他媽的 **龍** 啊。

但在他能夠把此地化為地獄之前，一支箭矢劃破空氣，扎進高個歹徒的肩膀。他吃痛地大叫一聲、有那麼一瞬間鬆開了Ranboo，而矮個則訝異的回過頭去。Dream沒有放過這個空隙，一個箭步上前撞開矮個、再把高個從Ranboo身邊踢飛。

將Ranboo趕離戰場，Dream才回頭關注兩個入侵者。兩人都還伏在地上，矮個不知何時肩上也中了一箭。

他瞪大眼睛，望向箭矢飛來的方向。

一個男人優雅地從他在樹上的藏身處跳了出來，那人身穿藍色上衣，白底紅框的圖樣中寫著「404」，手上握有一把附魔弓，Dream看見那人腰帶上還綁著一把附魔鑽劍。

這人最奇特的地方在於，他的臉上戴著不透光的、白框眼鏡。


	4. 第三章

兩個歹徒馬上重振旗鼓、拔劍撲向那個男人，沒有給Dream留下與對方交流的空隙。那男的（Dream決定從現在開始叫他「眼鏡男」）流暢地切換武器、用劍完美接下敵人的攻擊。

Dream隨之迅速拔出自己的鐵劍，腳下一踏、衝刺進攻，砍中高個歹徒的背，對方痛呼一聲、後跳拉開距離，調整步伐面對Dream。

他沒有因此大意，持續送出一波又一波攻勢，狂風驟雨般狠戾卻又招招都收放自如。Dream緊逼獵物不放，歹徒的應對愈漸遲鈍，攻擊中出現許多多餘的動作，逐漸陷入被動防守的境地。他聽見熟悉的腳步聲接近，很快地向後瞥去，看見Ranboo快步上前協助眼鏡男擊退矮個歹徒，不過他覺得眼鏡男可以自己搞定就是了。

Dream回頭的時機恰好、勘勘看見一記瞄著臉來的攻擊，他及時撤開，敵人的攻擊僅挫掉了面具的一小角——他爆出一聲非人的咆哮，對方頓時亂了腳步、蹣跚後退，Dream大聲怒吼、撲向敵人刺出決定性的一擊——但在他的劍能刺入敵人胸膛之前，有人不由分說地就抓住他的帽衫大力一扯、他跌坐在地。

尖銳地倒抽一口涼氣，他穩住劍峰想要回擊來犯者，卻發現眼鏡男就是把他拉開的人。那男的快速地綁起侵入者的手腳，Ranboo則把已經被綁好的矮個拖了過來。

Dream的腦袋亂成一團，坐在原地，充滿困惑。 _為什麼不殺了他們就好？把他們綁起來要幹嘛？_

Ranboo見他疑惑的樣子，也只是聳了聳肩。Dream起身，朝眼鏡男的方向靠近，後者抬頭望向他，嘆了口氣。「他們綁走了我的朋友，這些人活著我才能拿到情報。」

他點點頭表示理解，轉而確認Ranboo的情況。男孩抬起頭，讓Dream查看他的脖子有沒有什麼傷口。沒有破皮，只有一點點瘀青。他慶幸地長舒口氣。

「對不起，我明知道有人在跟蹤我們……我應該事先警告你的。」他咕噥道，Ranboo聞言點了點頭：「是的，你是應該這麼做。」

Dream此時彷彿整個人都要向內縮成一球，心中充滿罪惡感。他之前怎麼會覺得不先跟他的朋友說一聲會是個好主意呢？

**「你他媽的！快說啊！」**

兩位終界人嚇了一跳，轉過頭去，眼鏡男正俯身逼問那兩個侵入者，雙拳緊握，怒火肉眼可見。

兩個歹徒僅晃了晃腦袋作為回應，Dream光看就知道他們挺不合作的。

憤怒同樣開始在他的體內沸騰。眼鏡男對他的朋友，可能也像他對Ranboo一樣的在乎，他無法 _想像_ 如果Ranboo哪天被誰給綁走，他會做出什麼可怕的舉動。

他悄悄走近眼鏡男的背後，偷看了那兩個在地上動彈不得的歹徒一眼。他們回望過來，一副審問者要換成誰都不在乎的樣子。眼鏡男也回看向他，Dream搖頭示意，心裡有了點打算，暗自希望眼鏡男能別過頭去。

那男的確實別過頭了。

Dream咧嘴一笑，解下面具。他口中尖銳的利牙、面頰與額上漆黑的鱗片、以及那對閃耀而滲人的綠色雙目通通展露無遺，Dream完全秀出自己醜惡的怪物面孔。

兩個歹徒瞠目結舌，眼球幾乎要彈出眼眶，眼鏡男想要查看情況，但Dream輕輕地抓住眼鏡男的頭讓他轉向，以防萬一。這個男人很強，他可不想讓他看見自己的真實面孔、最後落得只能和對方打起來的下場。

「他的朋友在哪裡？」他的聲音放得比以往要沉，幾乎是在低吼，雌牙裂嘴地逼問。兩個歹徒難看地掙扎著想起身逃開卻被彼此絆倒。Dream重新戴好面具、才放開眼鏡男，那男的立刻轉身瞪了過來，神情充滿疑惑。Dream只是沒所謂的擺擺手，再度把注意力放回兩個歹徒身上。

Ranboo突然冒了出來，裝出一副明亮而雀躍的語調：「來，他已經給你們機會囉。」

眼鏡男遲疑片刻，也一起站到Dream的身旁。

三人就這樣俯視著伏在地上的歹徒。兩個綁匪互看一眼。

「我們會領你們去找人的。」高個嘟嚷著妥協了。

眼鏡男點點頭，蹲下去把他們的腳鬆綁。「帶路吧。」他抓住高個的衣領，把他活生生從地上拽了起來，整張臉幾乎要壓上高個的鼻尖：「但如果你膽敢把我們領進陷阱，你跟你的好夥伴，就一個也別想逃。」他威脅道，放開手讓高個重新站穩腳步。

Dream、Ranboo和眼鏡男走在兩個男人的背後，催促他們領路。

「對了，我是George。」眼鏡男嘀咕道。

「Ranboo。」他的朋友愉快地說。

「Dream。」

-

那兩人帶他們更加深入森林，生態域逐漸由樺木林轉為橡木林。Dream不討厭橡木林，一點也不，但他也不是非常喜歡。應該這麼說，橡木林很無聊，是主世界最常見的生態域。沒什麼花朵生長，就算有也通常只能見到罌粟花跟黃色蒲公英而已。

Dream注意到他們正在接近峽谷地形，地面上可怕而狹長的裂縫看起來一丁點也不友好。所以當兩個歹徒逼近峽谷邊緣，踏入一道極為隱蔽、向下的階梯時，還真的讓他吃了一驚。Dream想了想，讓開一步，讓George跟Ranboo先走，他來殿後，避免那兩個歹徒有什麼可疑的舉動。

但那些歹徒沒有襲擊過來，也沒有把誰推下懸崖，只是領著他們進入一個寬闊的洞窟，而中央就立著一座巨大的牢籠，他能望見兩道人影就在其中。Dream的臉都要因此皺成一團， _多麼不人道的待遇啊。_ 他們所處的地方與籠外舒適的生活空間形成極強烈的對比，兩張紅色的 **床** 、幾個熔爐和儲物箱，可說是應有盡有，這裡肯定就是兩個歹徒的基地。但他們倆人的實力有如此雄厚嗎？

他的思緒被George衝向鐵籠、摸索著想打開大鎖的動作給打斷，兩道聲音從籠中呼喚著他。看著對方與朋友團聚的場景，Dream輕輕地笑了。接著，他轉向兩位歹徒，無言地伸出一隻手，索要鑰匙。

矮個朝其中一個儲物箱比了比，Dream上前打開，好多金銀財寶映入他的眼中——半組金錠、至少能湊到一組的鐵錠、還有幾顆鑽石。 _真是好大一筆數目……對兩個做事毫無章法的綁匪來說，是不是太多了點……_

但他一看見那把鑰匙，就將這些想法全都拋諸腦後。他小心地抓起鑰匙，走過去偷偷遞給打不開鎖的George，對方對他投以驚訝的眼神，隨即拉開了一抹有些尷尬的微笑。

Dream退後，加入了正看管著兩名歹徒的Ranboo。George打開牢籠、下一秒就被衝出的兩人抱住，他雀躍地尖叫一聲，三人在地上摔成一團放聲歡呼。Dream瞥向自己的夥伴，也勾起微笑。

那三人花了幾分鐘才想起來這裡不只有他們來著。三人終於分開，George比向Dream和Ranboo，跟其他兩人介紹：「這兩位幫著我嚇唬那些混帳，我才能找到你們的。」他頓了頓，壞心地笑道：「不過當然是在我救了他們的小命之後啦。」

Dream對這番說詞嗤之以鼻，Ranboo跟George的兩個朋友見狀都笑了出來。

其中一人走出行列，伸出了手。他有著曬成小麥色的皮膚與烏黑的頭髮，衣著簡單，僅穿有一件印著火焰圖案的白色短袖、以及側邊有白直條紋的黑色長褲和一雙格紋鞋，還披著一件長長的、浮誇的格紋披風，不過有些破舊了。奇怪的是，他身上似乎沒有任何武器或背包、小包、更別提鎧甲了。Dream認為他的東西應該是全都被那些歹徒給收繳了。

他小心翼翼地握上對方的手。

「我是Sapnap，感謝你幫了George跟我們。」

Dream只是點點頭，不太確定此時是否該說些什麼。George的第二位好友也從陰影中走出。

Dream意外地眨眨眼，那人身穿邊緣綴有紅色的灰黑帽衫，跟終界使者們一樣漆黑的皮膚，頭上卻還長了一對角？而且他的眼睛，他的眼睛閃爍著亮麗的紅色，跟Ranboo的那隻紅眼好像。Dream沒法把視線從他的身上移開。

_他也是個終界使者嗎？他為什麼會有角？他確實是終界的人嗎？他肯定是……他怎麼來到這裡的？他知道Dream的事情嗎？他有沒有——_

**「** **Bad** **？」**

Dream差點就忽略了Ranboo的呼喚。紅眼的終界使者驚惶的眨了眨眼，就那麼看著Ranboo。Dream也同樣回過頭去，訝異地看著自己的好友。

「Uh… yea？」紅眼的終界人回應的聲音中充滿了遲疑。

「Bad！你是怎麼、這該不會就是你為什麼——」

「你是誰？」

Ranboo眨眨眼，有那麼一刻愣住了。他望向Dream，撥弄了一下自己的手鐲。Dream猶豫片刻，才邁步走到朋友的身後，將一隻手按上對方的肩，點頭的同時也已經悄悄做好準備，隨時可以拔劍。他對Ranboo的決策有絕對信賴，但他並不相信這裡的其他三人。

Ranboo呼出口氣、猛地扯下手鐲。人類幻象消融在空氣之中，Ranboo就立在那兒，顯現出自己的終界使者型態，姿態充滿驕傲。空間內的其他人類倒抽一口氣，紅眼的終界使者驚得下巴都要掉下來了。

「Ranboo！」紅眼——不， **Bad** ，咧嘴笑了，展開雙手開心地與Ranboo抱在一起。他們開始用終界語交談，問著彼此到底去哪了、怎麼會跑到這兒來、Dream又是誰等等。

Dream把注意力從兩個終界使者身上收回，再次看向其他兩個人類朋友。比起盯著Ranboo或Bad兩人瞧，他們反而是在看他。Dream注意到，特別是George，他的視線定在Dream的手鐲上，臉上的表情寫滿期待。

Dream微微掀起面具下端，對那兩人吐了吐舌。George惱怒地嘆口氣、翻了個白眼，轉過身去決定不看他了，Sapnap見狀完全進入爆笑模式。Dream一邊竊笑、一邊重新戴好面具。

後來，他等得有些無聊，於是晃到那兩個已經被眾人遺忘的綁匪身邊。那兩人就坐在原地，表情平靜無波，但Dream可沒忽略當他走近時、那兩人不自覺緊繃起來的姿態。他蹲在他們面前，將兩人的每次抽搐與顫抖都收盡眼底。

_最好幫他們脫離苦難吧……_

他抽出匕首，在集市上剛買的那把，然後，對兩名綁匪求饒的聲音充耳不聞，手起刀落，快速地把他們給殺死了。

在他看來，自己還是挺仁慈的嘛，一刀乾淨俐落的就送兩人上路了。

Dream一直到有個人突然扯住自己的帽衫、逼他面向來人，才注意到整個洞窟不知何時已經掉入靜默之中。

他甩開George，一頭霧水。「怎麼了？」

「什麼叫 **『怎麼了』** ？你把那些人給殺了！」他大叫著。Dream只是聳聳肩：「所以？你們最後還不是得殺了他們嗎？」

George看起來被嚇壞了，但這一竊卻只是使得Dream更加迷惑。「……啊，還是 **你** 原本想自己來？」

「不是！我們打算要把他們 **抓起來** ，帶回城裡接受審訊——」

Dream嗤笑一聲：「喔拜託，反正你我都清楚他們最後會被判有罪，處以死刑——」

「你又不知道！」George罵道，猛地推了Dream一下。

「我看過的審訊 **可多著呢** ，這兩個人根本不可能有死刑以外的結局，」他皺起臉，「我只是在執行正義罷了——」

George幾乎氣得滿臉通紅：「 **你** 沒有那個權力決定誰死誰活， **你** 並不是正義！」

他譏諷道：「喔，所以你們人類的 **法庭** 才是正義的最高標準是吧。」他忍不住大笑一聲。

「他們可能有自己的家庭——」

「他們不知道都毀了幾個家庭——」

「那不是 **重點** ！」George憤而拔劍，Dream也同樣拔劍回應。

「喔、喔！好了！冷靜！」Bad跳進他們倆之間，「我們好好談談，肯定可以把話說開——」

「不。」Dream大吼，目光越過Bad，向George投以怒視。「道不同，不相為謀。」他轉而看向仍維持著終界使者型態的Ranboo，伸出自己的手。Ranboo頓了頓，用某種Dream不大能理解的表情回望Bad一眼，然後才抓住Dream的手臂，發動轉移離去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻譯這個真的好好玩。  
> 接下來會如何發展呢？請靜待下回分曉！


	5. 第四章

他們轉移回到營地後，Dream單方面決定要重找一處紮營地點，他們最後落腳在距舊營地三十分鐘腳程的地方。不是非常遠，但起碼不在原處了。整段路上Ranboo沒有開口說過一個字。

Ranboo是生氣了呢，抑或僅是在沉默中思考，Dream分辨不出來。

Dream沒有打擾Ranboo，選擇獨自整理新營地：搭帳篷、清理空地、放好睡袋、堆起營火台、收集木柴……

不過Ranboo還是動手點燃了營火。

他一向負責生火。

兩人無語地坐在營火前。他們坐著的橡木原木雖不是那麼舒適，但也還過得去，柔軟的青苔是大自然最好的坐墊。他們就這樣聽著營火劈啪作響的聲音，看著橘紅焰星從火中跳出、墜落、熄滅。

Dream一直刻意不去思考剛剛和George的那場爭執，但現在手邊沒有其他要忙的事情，他便控制不住自己的腦袋了。

那個男的為什麼會氣成這樣？那兩個歹徒可是把他的朋友給 **綁架** 了啊，他難道不想報仇嗎？他原本覺得George可能是想自己親手了結對方才生的氣，但如果他有這個想法，就不會演變成這種局面才對。

「我認為——」Ranboo開口了。Dream猛地抬頭，盯著他的朋友。

Ranboo張了張嘴，欲言又止；他就重複著這樣的動作好一陣子，才終於打斷這個循環，嘆了口氣，吞吞吐吐地說道：「我認為……」他又頓了一下。「我認為George的想法可能才是對的……」

Dream不屑地說：「怎麼可能？他怎麼會知道何謂正確的行動——」

「那你怎麼就知道了？」Ranboo沒有吼他，Ranboo從來就不會吼人，但他這次提高了音量，雙手激動地向外揮舞。Dream見狀閉上了嘴。

他思考著。

**他** 怎麼就知道了？

年輕的終界使者繼續說了下去：「我們不是人類，Dream，George才是，我認為他 **肯定** 比我們更明白怎麼處理 **人類** 事務。」

很合理。

非常合理。

合理過頭了吧。

Dream瞪著地面，突然覺得腳邊的小石頭們 **嚴重** 冒犯了他的私人空間。他出腳把一顆石子踹進火堆，低聲咒罵著連自己都聽不明白的東西。

他們再度沉默一陣。

「你得向他道歉。」

「whAT？」Dream大叫，整個人都從座位上彈了起來，Ranboo抬頭看向他，絲毫不為所動。

「現在你曉得他其實是對的了，」Ranboo平靜地說：「找到他，向他道歉才是正確的。」

Dream想起三人行中那位紅眼的終界使者，譏諷道：「這也給了你一個跟老朋友見面的理由是吧，嗯？」

年輕的終界使者至少看上去還是挺心虛的。「或許吧……聽著，我已經有 **好多年** 沒跟Bad碰面了，我 **真的** 很想和他敘敘舊……」他的聲音逐漸變小，看天看地，就是不看他。

Dream嘆了口氣，在Ranboo的身邊坐下，單手搭上對方的肩膀，給了他一個溫暖的擁抱，Ranboo也伸手回抱。兩人就這樣互相搭著對方，一同望著面前的火焰舞動。

「所以……Bad是誰呀？」Dream突然開口。

Ranboo拉開一抹明亮的笑容，放開手、調整坐姿，轉過頭來與Dream面對面。「Bad是我 **很久以前** 在終界時的好朋友！他其實是我後來這麼頻繁往返主世界的原因……」Ranboo頓了頓，「他那時只把這件事告訴了我——他說他在主世界交到了一個好朋友。他和我道別後，便從此離開終界，銷聲匿跡。」

年輕的終界使者表情黯淡，低落的盯著地面。Dream又伸手把男孩拉入擁抱，心疼地拍著對方的背。

「他離開了，和我們一樣逃離了終界……恰好是他離開的一年後，你來了。我真的覺得這一切是命中注定。」語畢，Ranboo再次拾起笑容。

「他聽起來有點自私的樣子……」Dream喃喃道。

Ranboo倒抽一口氣：「沒有這回事！ **恰好相反！** 」他思忖片刻，「他的情況其實和我們滿像的。他厭惡終界，卻愛著主世界。而且說到底，我才是那個勸他一走了之的人……」他止住話語，又搖搖頭：「我之前被流放的時候也曾經試著尋找他的蹤跡，但我根本找不到……而現在他就在 **這裡** ，我真的好想他——」

Dream突然把頭往後一甩、煩躁地大叫起來，搞得Ranboo都開始擔心了。

「現在我還真 **必須** 跟George道歉了。」

Ranboo點頭，咯咯笑道：「Well，這件事我們可以明天再來解決，現在先去睡吧。」

說完，男孩就起身回到自己的帳篷去了。Dream點點頭，卻依然坐在星空下，熄滅營火，等待眼睛適應周遭的黑暗。

他在因夜晚無光而呈現灰藍色的柔軟草地躺下，透過薄薄一層的樹葉眺望星空。溫暖的夏日微風混和著森林、暖意、與水的氣味，柔柔拂過髮梢，輕撫肌膚。他讓自己沉浸，沉浸在那股融融暖意織成的床鋪裡，遙望藍綠色的樹梢，以及更遠，更遠的無垠夜幕與星辰……

他不確定自己花了多少時間眺望星空，不過確實是看了好一陣子。他最後還是回到帳篷內，放鬆身體好好休息了一晚。

-

兩位終界人一早收拾行囊、掩蓋營地與營火的痕跡，又再次啟程穿越森林，與昨晚摸黑行進不同，早晨的陽光透過葉隙照亮大地，清新的風和微沾露水的草，都凸顯著森林的生機勃勃。

美中不足的是目前正下著點毛毛雨。幸好Niki的魔法可以讓Ranboo處在人類型態時不再因為水而受傷。

他們朝著昨晚Sapnap和Bad被關押的那條峽谷前進，沒有花費太多時間就聽見了接近峽谷的徵兆：大聲而空洞的、風的呼嘯。和預想中相同，不出一會兒功夫峽谷便再次進入他們的視野。

Dream打頭陣，邁步走下狹窄的樓梯，暗自希望對方不要第一時間打過來，他 **真的不想** 把他們給從懸崖邊通通扔下去。

但兩人進入洞窟時，發現已人去樓空。準確來說，儲物箱和牢籠都沒被動過，空間中卻完全不見任何人影，或者說終界使者的蹤影。

他警戒地瞇起雙眼，以防萬一，拔劍出鞘，才繼續朝洞窟深處推進，謹慎檢查每個角落。

「Hello？」

Dream被嚇得人都差點當場沒了，他甩過頭怒瞪Ranboo，男孩抱歉地笑了笑。

「有人在嗎？我們無意戰鬥！」Ranboo再次嘗試喊話。

依然無人回應。把洞窟從上到下仔細搜索一遍以後，Dream得出結論，那三人確實已經離開了。

Ranboo嘆了口氣。Dream看得出來對方並不想表現得很明顯，但他和Ranboo認識太久、瞭解太深，完全能感覺出男孩此時有多麼失落。他回到峽谷的崖邊坐下，兩隻腳晃呀晃的，雙眼直勾勾地望向峽谷的底部。

Ranboo小心地來到Dream的身旁，兩人就這樣坐了一陣子，前者感到失意，後者不停思考。

Dream在腦子裡先撇開了目前面臨的道德問題，轉而把注意力放回那兩個綁匪身上，也就是這次事件的起點。他們是不是和他在Ochigac抓到的強盜有關呢？那幾人有著全身黑色裝束的共通點，在這麼短的時間內就碰上三個相似的歹徒，實在太過巧合。

他的思緒又飄往城裡的懸賞佈告，George跟他的朋友們八成不是罪犯，但以旅行者的標準來說，他們身上的武裝同樣太過精良。或許他們跟自己和Ranboo一樣是幹冒險者這行的？

「搞不好Ochigac有人認識他們？」Dream提議。

Ranboo仰頭望天，嘆道：「但願如此。」

於是他們再度動身前往Ochigac，尋找三人組的下落。

-

他們回到Ochigac，守門人還是不怎麼有工作熱情，看都沒看他們一眼就放行了。Dream懷疑這些守衛根本沒受過什麼訓練。

兩人直奔市集廣場，人潮比昨天還要洶湧，到處都摩肩擦踵、推來擠去的，幾乎快要演變成踩著人才能前進的局面。人群的氣味一點都不好聞，又熱、又潮濕、又壅塞然後 **天啊** 這裡的人平常到底洗不洗澡啊？Ranboo跟Dream非常肯定自己絕對比這些人還常洗澡，而他們倆平時甚至都接觸不到澡盆這玩意兒！

兩人心有餘悸地移動到廣場角落，懸賞佈告還高掛在那兒。他們把所有海報看過，確保那三人事實上並不是罪犯。榜上還真是什麼人都有，狐狸半獸人、豬半獸人、山羊半獸人、還有棕髮與金髮的一般人類。佈告中確實沒有他們在找的終界使者、黑髮男人與棕髮男人一行。

所以他們開始在集市周圍詢問，有沒有人聽過戴眼鏡的George、Sapnap和叫做Bad的終界使者。但路人不是用奇怪的表情看著他們、就是反過來罵他們。兩人最終決定去寂寞的蛇打聽消息，直覺告訴他們或許那兒會有人知道這三人。

他們推開酒館大門，快步進入室內，老闆見到是他們，就拉開熱情的笑容：「啊，這可不是我最喜歡的客人嗎，來，快請進吧！」

兩人回以微笑，在空空如也的吧台坐下。

「想來點什麼？」老闆招呼道。

「Well，其實我們想向你打聽點事，」Dream說道，老闆點點頭，身子前傾靠上吧台。「你有聽過George、Sapnap、和Bad三個人嗎？」

老闆頓了頓，「鬆餅小隊？」（The Muffinteers）

「ThE **whAT** ？」Dream陷入爆笑，笑到整個人縮在座位上甚至都直不起身子。

「對，藍色上衣戴眼鏡的人、披著舊披風的小夥子、還有一個終界使者，他們人稱鬆餅小隊。問起他們做什麼呢？」

Ranboo向著笑到發抖的Dream無奈地翻了個白眼。「我們有事找他們，你知道他們現在人在哪裡嗎？」

老闆則對完全停不下來的Dream投以微笑，「不清楚，但我記得他們正被皇帝（The Emperor）雇用，追捕一夥罪犯——the Sleepy Bois Inc.。」

哦，皇帝，這些人可真的不是什麼小角色，是吧？

Dream終於冷靜下來，點了點頭：「這樣啊，謝謝你的幫助。」兩人緊接著起身，準備離開酒館。

「等等！你們想吃點早餐嗎？我請客喔！」

Dream和Ranboo互看一眼，又回頭拉開笑容坐下了。

老闆幫他們上了蘑菇湯佐烤馬鈴薯，一頓熱騰騰的美味早餐。他們聊了一會兒，簡單介紹過自己，原來老闆名叫Sebastian，未婚，而他的妹妹嫁給了昨天在廣場集市賣匕首的女性。

「所以，你們是旅行者，對吧？」Sebastian一面清理吧台上某個頑固的污漬，一面問道。兩人點點頭，嘴巴裡塞滿了蘑菇湯。「你們是從哪來的？」

「喔……一個非常非常遙遠的地方……」Dream故弄玄虛，Ranboo在一旁咯咯笑著。「我們是從New Kory附近的小村莊來的，和住在離那裏有點距離的三姊弟是好朋友……」到此，他忽然有些說不下去了。

Sebastian皺起眉頭：「你們想念他們嗎？」兩人點頭。「你們有沒有給他們寫過信呢？」

兩個終界人嘆了口氣，「我們一直到處跑，根本沒辦法收信……」

Sebastian同情地應了聲。酒館安靜下來，只剩下他們喝湯跟咀嚼的聲音。

忽然「啪」的拍手一聲，Sebastian把陷入憂鬱的兩人給拉回現實：「喔！你們怎麼不先選好之後預定要去的城鎮，寫在信上，讓他們寄過去那邊就好了？」

他眨了一下眼睛。再眨一下。

「YES！Sebastian，你有紙跟筆嗎？」

Sebastian咧嘴笑了。「當然，我的朋友。」他進入吧台後面的門，幾分鐘後，就帶著紙筆回來。

Dream把幾張紙和筆遞給Ranboo，兩人開始腦力激盪、寫下一封寄給三姊弟的信。

-

_致親愛的_ _Niki_ _，_ _Tubbo_ _，和_ _Eret_ _：_

_這裡是_ _Dream_ _跟_ _Ranboo_ _！我們現在人在_ _Ochigac_ _， ~~我們~~ 一個朋友想出可以順利收送信件的好方法，就是預先寫下之後我們會去的地方，讓你們把回信寄過去！（順帶一提，我們接下來要去_ _Miiam_ _）_

_旅行棒極了！我們拜訪了好多美麗的城市，認識了好多人。_ _Dream_ _的大嘴巴好幾次差點把我們害死，但我們最後都還是毫髮無傷地脫險啦。_

_說到這個，我們最近在因緣際會之下，認識了「鬆餅小隊」，不曉得你們有沒有聽過。事情是這樣的，有兩個歹徒綁架了他們其中兩人，第三個剛好碰上我們，於是我們倆就幫他找到了他的兩位朋友，找到後我就把那兩個歹徒殺掉了，結果那個人對我超級生氣的。他說應該要把他們帶到法庭接受審判，我沒有殺掉他們的權利。但我看過審判！我太清楚執法機構能夠多麼腐敗！在我們開始下一個小任務之前，我想要得到更多能信任的人類意見。_

_而且你知道嗎，鬆餅小隊的其中一個（_ _Bad_ _）其實是_ _Ranboo_ _的老朋友！_ _Ranboo_ _很想跟他見面敘舊，但我們之前因為那個爭執而分開，等我們回頭找人時他們已經離開這一帶了。我們想找到他們，_ _如果有什麼頭緒的話就告訴我們吧，非常感謝。_

_總之，說夠我們的事情了，你們過得怎麼樣呢？沒了我們是不是活得很悲慘啊？我猜得到……開玩笑的啦！我知道你們一定過得很好。_ _Niki_ _，妳有沒有交到新的「怪」朋友？還有_ _Tubbo_ _，你開始建設之前說的蜜蜂農場了嗎？_ _Eret_ _的烘焙坊現在如何呢？_

_和我們多說點在_ _Essempee_ _的生活大小事吧！_

_靜候佳音！_

_誠摯的，你最親愛的朋友，_

_Dream and Ranboo_

-

Dream飛奔去郵局的路上把膝蓋給跌傷了，但他壓根沒注意到。一想到能再次從他最喜愛的人類們得到回音，實在太讓他興奮了。


End file.
